Josh and Joey (relationship)
Josh and Joey is the friendship paring between Josh Willcox and Joey Rooney. Even though the two haven't been hanging out much alone, they are seen to be good friends in Scoop-A-Rooney, when they hang out together. They are portrayed by Lucas Adams and Joey Bragg. Moments 'Season 3' 'Cowbell-A-Rooney' *They first meet each other *They both compete in cowbell week *Joey (and the rest of the school) cheer for Josh to win against Maddie in Cowbell week. *Josh looks at Joey (and everyone else) when he cheers for him *Joey is shocked when Josh falls against the lockers after losing against Maddie 'Vive-La-Rooney' *They are both in the backyard at the end of the episode *Joey is smiling at Josh when he puts his arm around Maddie and says they're going on a date *Joey (and everyone else) only notices Pete's beard when Josh points it out 'Home Run-A-Rooney' *Joey is interested in the details on Josh's date with Maddie 'Scoop-A-Rooney' *Joey held a competition between Josh and Holden to be his next "Best Bro" *They are seen talking *They both wear hats and are walking over to their friends together *They both enjoy hanging out together *They're laughing together *They hang out together *They link arms when walking over together *They stand close together *This is the first time they are properly seen hanging out together *They are shown to be good and close friends *Joey automatically chose Josh because he found out Holden broke up with Liv. Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They're both teenagers *They both know Maddie - Josh knows her because he's dating her and Joey knows Maddie because she is his sister *They both know Liv - Joey knows Liv because she is his sister and Josh knows Liv because she is his co-star on Voltage *They both have the same friends *They both like Goofy Garry's Fun Zone *Both their names begin with J 'Differences' *Josh is an actor, but Joey isn't *Joey is younger than Josh *Josh is dating someone, (Maddie) but Joey isn't *Joey wears glasses, but Josh doesn't *Josh has dirty blonde hair, but Joey has brown hair *Josh is terrified of heights, but Joey isn't *Joey is from Wisconsin, but Josh is from LA Trademarks *'Color' - Red - They both wear red hats in Scoop-A-Rooney. *'Episode' - Scoop-A-Rooney - This is the first episode where they are really seen interaction and they hang out quite a lot together at Goofy Garry's Fun Zone. Joey also held a competition between Josh and Holden, which Josh wins. *'Location' - Goofy Garry's Fun Zone - This is where they are first properly seen interacting together in Scoop-A-Rooney and hang out a lot here together Trivia *Joey is fan of Josh's show, Voltage *Josh is dating Maddie, who is Joey's sister *The first time they are really seen hanging out together is in Scoop-A-Rooney, when they hang out at Goofy Garry's Fun Zone. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Joey Category:Pairings with Josh Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4